Field
This disclosure relates generally to high-k dielectric used in semiconductor manufacturing, and more specifically, to methods and structures for a large-grain high-k dielectric.
Related Art
In some manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices, a metal oxide gate dielectric with multiple grain boundaries incident under a metal gate may present challenges for advanced technology nodes, particularly as the scale of semiconductor devices continues to decrease.